


You're Perfect

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rimming, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Sam comforts Dean after he thinks he's no longer attractive, in some non-brotherly ways. Set sometime in season 12.Still bad at summaries .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, loves. First time writing wincest!

Dean sulks all the way back to the motel. So, when they finally get in the door after what feels like forever, Sam has had enough.

"Alright, what is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked concern lacing his voice.

"Huh? Oh, it"s nothing. 'M fine." Dean replies, waving Sam off.

"You're lying. What, did something happen at the bar?" Sam pushes.

Dean takes his boots off and lays down on his bed, deciding to ignore Sam's question. Focusing instead on trying to get some sleep, but Sam was having none of it.

"Dean, no secrets, remember?" Sam said, trying to regain Dean's attention.

"Look, it's just, that I, um, got shot down twice at the bar, okay? I mean it's understandable, I'm pushing forty, I must just not have the looks anymore, huh Sammy?" Dean said quietly, just a hint of sadness creeping in to his tone.

Sam stands there looking down at Dean, absolutely dumbfounded. How could anyone not want Dean? It's Dean. His hard body, fall green-eyes, and dark blond colored locks, having captured even his own brother's heart. Sam was done with words, it was time to take action.

He turned Dean over on to his back, crushing any resistance Dean had with his lips. Dean only struggles for a moment before he responded, pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth. Dean pulls away, gasping for air.

"Sammy, what-" Dean starts, but Sam cut him off, tongue thrusting back into Dean's mouth.

"You're perfect. Just because someone in a bar said different doesn't mean anything." Sam said in a commanding tone.

They continue to make out, Dean somehow finding his way on top, grinding his hips down on to Sam's. Sweet little sounds escaping from between his lips, only to be swallowed down by Sam.

"Yeah, you're so fucking hard, aren't you?" Sam asks, voice as low as it's ever been. Dean makes a whimpering affirmative noise. Sam's hands find Dean's ass, giant hands squeezing and kneading the denim clad globes. Dean moans in response, pushing back into the touch. Sam's hands come around to undo Dean's jeans, shoving them to his thighs. His hands then slip under the back of Dean's boxers, finger sliding down his cleft to his hole. Dean moans raw and open, already trying to impale himself on Sam's finger.

"I want to eat you out Dean, can I? I want to get my mouth on that pretty little hole, see if you're as sweet down there as your mouth is. You want that, big brother?" Sam asks voice gravelly and strained.

"F-fuck yeah, Sammy, please." Dean replies unsteady. Still in slight disbelief of what was happening and where Sam had got that dirty mouth.

"Sit on my face." Sam says as if it's the most casual thing ever. Nevertheless, Dean does, always pleasing his Sammy. As he adjusts himself, his hole just over Sam's mouth, warm breath landing on his hole. He shudders, then moans loudly as Sam licks over his hole. Then an impatient Sam thrusts his tongue into Dean.

"Oh Fuck, Sammy!" Dean shouts breathlessly.

"So fucking hot, and you taste so good, I'm gonna get you nice and wet with my tongue, then I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard. Show you how much I want you." Sam says, only a moment's worth of talking before he's eating Dean out eagerly.

"Mmmm, yeah, Fuck, so good, want it." Dean says, grinding down on to Sam's face. Helpless pleas and whimpers falling from his lips. It only encourages Sam to push his tongue in deeper. Moaning along with Dean as if it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, please, just fuck me." Dean begs shakily. Sam, never one to procrastinate, pulls his mouth away from Dean's hole, and pats his thigh signalling for Dean to move. Dean does, situating himself on his hands and knees. Sam is already behind him, having pulled a condom from somewhere and rolling it on to his cock, slicking himself up with spit only. He lines himself up and pushes in, with one long thrust he bottoms out. Both groaning in time with the feel of Sam's cock being emerged in the tight warmth of Dean's hole.

"Fuck, you're so tight, look at your greedy little hole just taking me." Sam says, voice tinged with amazement.

"Wanted this for so long, gonna take care of you, Dean." Sam says lovingly. 

He grips Dean's hips bruisingly tight, and pulls back out only to thrust in again. He repeats this until Dean's making the most delicious noises and withering on his cock. On one deep thrust he hits Dean's prostate, making Dean nearly scream in ecstasy. He does this again and again , until Dean is suddenly coming. Untouched.

"Fuck, fuck, so good, so hot..." Sam trails off, thrusting wildly. He comes not long after Dean, whispering dirty words into Dean's ear.

"Ohhh fuck." Dean says, still coming down from his high along with Sam. Sam pulls out slowly and takes off and ties the condom. Throwing it toward the trash can, not paying attention to actually see if it goes in. Too busy pulling Dean toward him and wrapping his arms around him.

"So, still think you don't got the looks?" Sam asks quietly. 

"I don't know, I may need more convincing." Dean replies, smirking.

"I think I can help with that." Sam says.

"Yes you damn well can, Sammy." Dean says, snuggling down into the embrace. Not that he was cuddling. He definitely wasn't cuddling.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said sleepily.

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean says happily. They drift off to sleep wrapped in each others loving warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad, and sorry if it has errors I was in a rush. Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
